Meddling
by L.A. Doyle
Summary: Meddling. It's what fathers do best, and Jacob wants to make sure his little girl is happy. SJ
1. Pete?

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Meddling

Spoilers: S8, especially Threads

A/N: Let's just say Threads went a bit differently.

Ch. 1 Pete?

It was finally over. Well, mostly. The Replicators were gone and Anubis was no longer a threat. A few System Lords were around, mainly Ba'al, but they could be kept in check easily. Daniel was back, safe and sound. Things around the SGC were looking up.

On a more personal note, Jacob Carter wasn't very thrilled with certain current events. His daughter was engaged to a man he knew nothing about. Pete Shanahan had stumbled over his words when they met, then proceeded to insult he and Selmak. His first impression of his daughter's fiancé was not a good one. In fact, it was the only impression. He had neither seen nor heard from Pete since.

When Sam had told him of her engagement, he had to admit he was surprised. He hadn't been in contact with Earth much lately due to strained relations and the patching up that needed to be done. But nothing had prepared him for the news his daughter had sprung on him. Jacob first thought she was talking about Jack, but then she'd said Pete. Pete who? A cop from Denver, that's who.

Jacob was confused, to say the least. Selmak had been the first to hint that his daughter had feelings for her C.O. The military part of Jacob was livid. His daughter couldn't be so stupid! Was she trying to ruin her career? But as he worked closely with Sam and the rest of SG-1, he had begun to get it, Selmak being a large part of that understanding.

And while Jacob knew no one was good enough for his little girl, Jack O'Neill was pretty darn close. Jack was a good man, and he knew he would do anything for his daughter, no questions asked. At the same time, he would never do anything to hurt her…or her career, which Jacob believed had led to the current situation.

Sam had always worked hard and gotten everything she desired. She needed to know that was still true. She could still have everything she wanted. She didn't have to settle.

First, though, he wanted to find out more about this Pete guy. And who better to ask than his soon-to-be-wed daughter's best friends?

TBC with "Daniel"


	2. Daniel

Ch. 2 Daniel

Jacob walked briskly down the hall, a man on a mission.

"Daniel?" Jacob asked, tapping lightly on the archeologist's doorframe.

"Jacob! Hi! Come on in," Daniel replied, waving him inside.

"Glad to see you back," Jacob smiled, sitting across from Daniel.

"Good to be back! It's been...well, you know how it's been."

"Oh, I understand." Jacob watched the younger man shuffle around his office. He obviously had a lot of catching up to do since he 'descended'.

Daniel looked up, an apologetic expression on his face. "Sorry, Jacob. Sorry…"

"Not a problem. I just had a question for you."

"Yeah, sure. Ok." Daniel turned his full attention to Sam's dad.

"What do you know about Pete?" Jacob watched as Daniel's face contorted in thought.

"Pete, Pete, Pete… PETE!" he shouted, realization dawning. "Sorry, Jacob. Mind's full. But, yeah…Pete."

Jacob frowned as he crossed his arms. Daniel didn't appear overly impressed, and Jacob trusted his judgment. He'd been more of a brother to Sam than Mark. He knew Daniel would only want the best for his friend.

"Well?" Jacob asked, almost impatiently.

"Well, there isn't much to say. I mean, I don't know the guy."

"_You don't know the guy?_" Jacob asked incredulously. He could not be serious. How could he not know Sam's fiancé? Sam and Daniel were close friends!

"No, not really. I've seen him…once," Daniel shrugged, suddenly finding his files _very_ interesting.

"_Once?_"

"Well, he's from Denver…I think…and he's hardly in town. And if he is, Sam doesn't bring him around. She can't really, top secret and all. He does have _some_ clearance though. I guess-"

"Ok, Daniel, you're rambling," Jacob interrupted. "She never introduced you to him?"

"No, never. Sam doesn't talk about him much. No one brings it up either. It's kind of taboo."

"Taboo?"

"Well, yeah. I asked her about Pete a few times, but she'd clam up pretty quickly. I haven't heard much more than a few words about the wedding. It's a part of her I know nothing about," Daniel sighed.

"Me too. Imagine my surprise when she told me."

Daniel nodded in understanding. "You weren't the only one surprised."

"How do you feel about her getting married? Be honest with me," Jacob prodded.

Daniel's brows creased. He shuffled his feet. He cleared his throat.

"I don't like it, Jacob. Sam is the sister I never had. I've known her for 8 years, and this doesn't make sense. Not at all. I don't think this guy is right for her."

Jacob's eyes bore into the young archeologist. "And why is that?"

"Cause if he were, I'd hear about it."

"Maybe she keeps her personal life separate from work," Jacob said, testing Daniel.

The bespectacled man shook his head. "How about when she tells me she misses her cat? When she apologizes for being grumpy because it's 'that time of the month'? When she tells me she wishes she had time for a garden and mentions each plant she'd grow? When she confides in me what it's like to have someone else in her head? Or when she cries in my arms because someone she cares for _a lot_ is frozen in stasis in an ancient outpost? What about that? So why in the world wouldn't she share something as wonderful and significant as her _wedding_ with me? Why?"

Jacob nodded slowly. When Daniel was right, he was right. And boy, was he right.

TBC with "Teal'c"


	3. Teal'c

Ch. 3 Teal'c

Jacob caught up with Teal'c, who was entering the elevator.

"JacobCarter. Selmak," Teal'c bowed in greeting.

"Hi, Teal'c. Where are you headed?"

"To the commissary. What is your destination?" Teal'c wondered as the elevator began its ascent.

"Commissary. Sam and I are having lunch. Then tonight I have dinner with she and Pete."

"PeteShanahan?"

"Yes. Speaking of which, what do you know about him?"

"Not much, JacobCarter. I am not overly impressed with ColonelCarter's choice for a life mate."

Jacob's eyes grew wide. Well, leave it to Teal'c to be blunt.

As the duo exited the elevator, Teal'c gestured for Jacob to follow him away from the crowded commissary. Jacob had a feeling he was about to get some juicy information.

"On one occasion, PeteShanahan nearly ruined a stakeout SG-1 was involved in. He followed ColonelCarter, and was injured during the ensuing fight with Osiris. He has also run a background check on your daughter." Teal'c's face was hard as he relayed the information.

Jacob was furious. "And she's still with this jerk?"

"Indeed. However, PeteShanahan also helped prove my innocence in a murder case. ColonelCarter was most grateful."

"Well, despite that, it sounds like the guy's a stalker," Jacob fumed. He didn't like the idea that his daughter knew these facts and was still marrying the man. It seemed like trust was, or at least had been, an issue. "I just can't believe Sam would put up with that," he muttered.

"I am in agreement, JacobCarter. She has been behaving uncharacteristically as of late," Teal'c replied lowly as an airman passed.

"And it's not because she's in love, is it?"

"It is not, for I have seen ColonelCarter in love."

Jacob's eyes snapped up. A silent understanding passed between the two.

"Lunch, JacobCarter?" Teal'c asked, as he noticed Sam entering the commissary.

Jacob nodded, still a bit stunned. For someone so smart and savvy, it blew Jacob's mind as to why Sam was still in this relationship. Was she that desperate? And what did Jack think about it all?

TBC with "Jack"


	4. Jack

Ch. 4 Jack

Jacob had borrowed Sam's car after dinner. He'd told her he just had a few errands to run. Though not a complete lie, it wasn't entirely true. He was parked in front of Jack O'Neill's home.

Dinner had been difficult…as in difficult not to rip Pete into tiny pieces. The whole evening had been terribly awkward, and Jacob wasn't about to let his daughter marry that man. Sure, he seemed nice enough, but that wasn't good enough for Jacob Carter.

He made his way to the door, hoping he wasn't intruding. But his little girl's happiness was at stake here.

After two knocks the door swung open.

"Jacob!" Jack moved back so the older man could enter. "What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"What? Are you not happy to see me?" Jacob asked, feigning hurt.

"It's _always_ a pleasure, Jake. Have a seat. Wanna beer?" he asked, holding up his own drink.

"No, thanks. Selmak doesn't really care for it," Jacob answered, getting comfortable in a lounge chair.

Jack nodded, sitting down as well. "So…"

Jacob wasn't exactly sure how to approach the subject. This went against everything that his military mind believed in. He was about to suggest a relationship between a CO and 2IC. Selmak had definitely softened him up. Jacob took a deep breath and began.

"What are your thoughts on this wedding?"

Jack almost spewed his beer. "Ah, what?"

"You're one of Sam's best friends, are you not? You must have something to say about all this."

"Well, yeah. Um. I'm glad she's happy. I've been telling her to get a life, and she finally listened," Jack said carefully.

Jacob decided to take a different approach. "I had lunch with her today. You know what she talked about the most?"

"Her engagement? I know you just found out a few days ago."

"No."

"Uh…doohickeys?" Jack guessed.

"Wrong again. She mentioned her engagement in passing. She told me how glad she was to have Daniel back safe and sound. We talked about the new Jaffa nation and her newest project. But she really spoke about you more than any of that."

Jack's eyebrows rose in disbelief.

"Sam told me how proud of you she was. What a great job you'd been doing as a general. She had a lot of great things to say about you, Jack. She even told me that monkey joke you told her."

"Did you like it?" Jack asked hopefully.

"No. I hated it. But she thought it was hilarious. You should have seen the smile on her face. It was beautiful and it was all for you."

Jack shifted uncomfortably. This was definitely the strangest conversation he'd ever had with Jacob.

"I didn't see that smile tonight, Jack."

"Tonight?"

"At dinner with Pete."

"Oh."

The room fell silent.

"Have you ever thought about retiring, Jack?" Jacob wondered.

"The thought's crossed my mind. But, ah, there's really no reason for me to leave the SGC."

Jacob took this into consideration. He figured what the younger man was trying to say was there wasn't a reason to leave _anymore_. He decided to press on.

"Do you think this Pete guy is good for Sam? I've been out of the loop for a while and don't really know him."

"I don't know him well. I've met him briefly, but that's Carter's private life. It's not my business."

"I expect you to look after my daughter while I'm away. I come back and find she's engaged to a background checking, stakeout ruining, goofy man. You let this happen?" Jacob crossed his arms, glaring at Jack. He wasn't really angry, but he wanted to get Jack's attention.

"Well, ah. I, uh..." Jack stuttered.

"I don't trust her with anyone else but you and SG-1, but especially you. Why didn't you beat the crap out of him after that whole stalking fiasco? I would have."

Jack gaped. He was sure he wasn't drunk, and Jacob hadn't been drinking… "Jacob?"

"Jack, she's thinking with her mind, not her heart. And for once, that's a mistake. Possibly the biggest one she's ever made. Well, I'll see you before I leave tomorrow." With a quick handshake, Jacob left a very confused Jack in his wake.

TBC with "An Invitation"


	5. An Invitation

Ch. 5 An Invitation

Sam tapped her pen against her leg as the briefing came to a close. SG-1 was about to get some much needed downtime. Sam was glad because she had a lot of thinking to do. Her father had made it pretty clear he didn't like Pete. He hadn't actually _said_ anything, but she could tell by his disposition. Jacob had had to leave, but promised to be back soon. She _so_ needed this break.

"Well, that's a wrap," she heard Jack say as he stood to his feet. "Hey campers, wait up," he called, stopping SG-1 from leaving the briefing room. Sam couldn't help but notice he looked a little apprehensive.

"Look, I was thinking, since we've just saved the galaxy and all, we could, maybe, go fishing?" He looked optimistically at his friends.

"Sure," Daniel shrugged. "I've never been. Sounds like fun."

"Will there be mosquitoes, O'Neill?"

"Not so bad this time, T. I promise."

"Very well."

All heads turned expectantly to Sam. Talk about a deer caught in the headlights. "Well, ok! Since we're all going."

"Sir?" The four looked to see Walter approach. "The president is on the line for you."

"Thank you, Walter. I'll be right there." Jack turned back to the group. "Tomorrow morning. Be ready by 7 A.M. I'll pick all of you up. Then it's off to see the loons!" Jack shouted over his shoulder as he went to take his call. "Don't forget the loons!"

Sam's smile faded as she realized what she'd agreed to. There was one big reason she'd never gone fishing. So maybe now she was engaged, but that didn't mean she didn't still have feelings for a certain general. Of course, Daniel and Teal'c would be there. She could handle this trip.

----

Jack closed his office door. Was he nuts? Sam was engaged! What was he trying to do? He certainly wasn't inviting her for the fishing. He wanted to know where her heart truly lay and be sure she wasn't making a mistake. Jack hoped he wouldn't regret this. He shoved the doubting thoughts from his mind and picked up the red phone.

"Yes, Mr. President."

TBC in "Finally Fishing" later tonight b/c this chapter is SO short!


	6. Finally Fishing

Ch. 6 Finally Fishing

Sam was more content, happy, and relaxed than she had been in ages. And she wasn't in the arms of her fiancé. She was on a dock, sitting next to her boss, fishing pole in hand.

"So, Carter. Are you happy you _finally_ came?"

"Absolutely, sir. We should have done this ages ago," Sam smiled. Jack grinned back. "I just wish there were some fish in this pond!"

"Ah, well," Jack said.

"It is the act of fishing, ColonelCarter, that O'Neill enjoys," Teal'c supplied from his position on the bank.

"Exactly, T. Isn't it relaxing, Carter?" he asked as he reeled in his line.

Sam nodded. She was having a lovely time here, and it was in a large part due to Jack. He was just so…wonderful. There was no stress, no work. Just Jack. And she loved it.

She'd already been having doubts about her wedding, but she'd tried to ignore them. She _was not_ going to fail at another relationship. She couldn't have the one she wanted, but she got the next best. So Pete wasn't perfect, who was? He loved her and that was enough, right? Apparently not in her father's eyes.

She hadn't shared much about her relationship with Pete with Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c. She knew if she did, they'd see right through her and know she wasn't as happy as she could be. But it was either that or be alone.

"Earth to Sam!" Daniel called, poking her with a cold beer bottle. "Wanna drink?"

"Yeah, thanks." She could definitely get used to this.

* * *

"Another Star Wars?" Jack grumbled as Teal'c changed the DVD.

"Oh, come on Jack. We haven't watched this one since…since you were still a colonel!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Oh, darn," Jack replied sarcastically. "Enjoy, guys. Hey, Carter," Jack said, motioning her to follow.

"Sir?"

"There's another reason I always wanted to bring you here. Besides the fishing," he admitted.

"Really? What?" Sam was curious now.

Jack grabbed a flashlight. "Come on, I'll show you."

TBC in "Brilliance"

A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the last two chapters. That's why you got two in one day! They are longer from here on out.


	7. Brilliance

Ch. 7 Brilliance

Sam trailed behind Jack as they entered the woods. The flashlight shown brightly ahead of them.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Sam could hear the excitement in his voice. He was up to something.

The terrain began to get rocky and uneven. Jack reached back and took Sam's hand. "It gets a little rough for a while."

Sam nodded and let him lead her. Jack's fingers were long and thin, a contrast from Pete's short, pudgy ones. She unconsciously ran her thumb over the back of his hand.

Jack swallowed hard as he plunged ahead. Didn't she know what she did to him? He was _so_ hoping this wasn't a bad idea.

Finally they entered a clearing. Sam couldn't tell how big it was, but as she looked up she could see the night sky, sparkling and radiant.

Jack scouted out an area for them to sit down. As he settled into the grass, he let her hand slip from his grasp. Sam sat down next to him, looking at him expectantly. Jack flicked off the flashlight, plunging them into semi-darkness.

"Relax, Carter," Jack told her, leaning back on his palms. "That's what I do when I come here. I just…unwind."

Sam gazed heavenwards and understood. It was breathtaking. She'd been to other worlds and seen amazing things. But it had been so long since she had taken a moment to stargaze on her own planet.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

"It is," Jack agreed.

"Oh, look! The Big Dipper!"

"I bet you've been able to pick that one out since you were six."

"Five."

"You've always been into this sort of thing, huh?"

"Yeahsureyabetcha."

"I see I've rubbed off on you, Carter."

"Yes, sir. There's Leo. See?" Sam squinted and traced the outline of the constellation with her finger.

"Yeah, but look at that." Jack grabbed her hand and adjusted its position.

"It's Arcturus," Sam nodded as her eyes focused on the star.

"It's an orange giant, you know."

Sam nodded again, a smile playing on her lips. They both had a common love of astronomy. How sweet that he would bring her out here and share this with her.

"It's in the constellation Boötes," Jack pointed out.

"It is," Sam replied, laughing lightly. He was _too_ cute.

"Did you know Arcturus was known as Hokule'a, the "Star of Joy," to the ancient Polynesians?" His voice was low.

"No, I didn't," she whispered. She suddenly felt very guilty. Not for being there with Jack, but for being with Pete. For leading him on. She knew there would be no getting over Jack O'Neill.

"You ok?" Jack asked, concerned.

Sam's heart began to race. He knew something was up. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"Life."

"Life?"

"Yeah."

Jack shifted so he was looking directly at her. "Are you happy, Sam?"

She froze. He'd used her given name. This was serious. "Generally, I guess."

"Generally? You're getting married. Are you happy?"

Sam bit her lip. She stared up at the sky, but the stars blurred as tears threatened to fall. "No. Not really." There. She'd said it. And she actually felt better.

"What would make you happy, Sam?"

So was this it? Was this how it was all going to surface? Well, he needed to know. _She_ needed to know. "If I could take back the past year. I'm sorry," Sam said quietly.

"What's to apologize for?" Jack asked gently.

He was going to make her spell it out for him. He deserved that much. "This whole Pete thing. I'm just so…confused. I thought I knew what I wanted, then I thought I was happy, but this is all wrong and I-"

"Oh for cryin' out loud, Sam! You're human! Anyway, I only encouraged you with that whole get a life thing."

"I never meant to hurt anyone. Especially not you."

"Hey, I've done my fair share of hurting people. Never intentionally. It's life. Live and learn."

"Maybe. It just seems I've been failing the people I care about. Pete and I? It's just a farce I keep perpetuating. It's not fair to him. I hurt the guys by shutting them out. Don't get me started on what I did to you. I was selfish, wasn't I?"

"No, you weren't. There's no rule that said you had to wait for me. You deserve more. I want you to have more. But only if it truly makes you happy."

Sam glanced at Jack, barely able to keep her tears at bay. How could he be so forgiving? What she wanted she couldn't have. The one thing she probably wanted more than anything else. "Do you know what would make me happy?" she asked boldly.

Evidently Jack wasn't too surprised by her question. "I think so. I hope so. I've known you for eight years. I think you want it all. You want your job, but you want some sense of normalcy. You're an independent woman, but you want someone to always be there for you, in a 'more than friends' way." He paused. "You can still have everything you want, Sam."

"How?" she asked, heart in her throat.

Jack met her eyes in the dim light, hesitating only for a moment before he began to speak.

TBC in "You and Me"


	8. You and Me

Ch. 8 You and Me

"You what?" Sam cried, sitting up straight.

"They want me to head Homeworld Security. Hammond's retiring," Jack repeated.

"Oh, God! My life is so screwed up!" Sam yelled to the heavens, getting to her feet. "I finally decide to try and move on and now…now nothing..." Her voice trailed off resignedly.

Jack caught her by the arm. Was she trying to say what he thought she was? "Nothing is what? What, Sam?"

"Standing in our way."

The night became very quiet as the implication of her words sank in.

"You still wanna be with me." Not a question, but a statement.

Sam looked at him in frustration. "Yes! Nothing's changed for cryin' out loud!" Sam laughed at her statement. "You _have_ rubbed off on me."

"Come 'ere," Jack said impulsively, pulling her to him.

Sam sighed into his shoulder. He felt so good, so _right_. She didn't feel guilty for being in another man's arms while her fiancé slept alone tonight. It wasn't like she was actually cheating on him. Well, if she was honest, she'd been cheating on Pete from day one…because her heart had always been somewhere else.

"Listen, Sam," Jack whispered. "I don't pretend to be the greatest guy in the world. I have no idea why you'd want to be with me. But I know why I care about you. Pete's a lucky guy. I don't want to wreck things between you two. I also don't want you to get into something you're not sure of."

"I'm not sure of _anything_ right now, except that this is where I want to be. I…I can't believe I'm even telling you this," Sam said, somewhat embarrassed.

"It's been a long time coming, for both of us," he replied, tightening his hold on her. The hug was intimate and loving, but nothing more…not yet.

"This is exactly what the Air Force doesn't want, sir. Female officers falling for their CO's. Can you imagine the rumors?" Sam shuttered at the thought.

"Well, it's no worse than a CO falling in love with his intelligent, beautiful, and charming 2IC."

"Love?" Sam asked, pulling away, startled. The four letter word she'd barely even said to Pete.

"What I feel for you goes a lot deeper than friendship, Sam. A lot deeper." Jack smiled inwardly. If Sam's eyes got any wider, they just might pop out of her head. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

Sam could barely see Jack's dark eyes, but she was focused on them. She felt such a rush of love and adoration for the man before her, she was literally going weak in the knees. Tears were welling up, and Sam knew she wouldn't be able to hold them back for long.

"Sam, what is it?" Jack asked softly.

She couldn't take it anymore. To heck with not crying in front of her CO…who had just happened to confess his love for her. She leaned closer to him and their foreheads met.

"Sam?" Jack brought his hands up to her cheeks, wiping the tears with his thumbs. This only served to make Sam cry more.

"I'm acting like such a girl," she muttered, blushing slightly. If any man could turn her into a pile of mushy girliness, it was Jack O'Neill.

"Well that's one of the reasons I love you. You're an amazing _woman_," Jack emphasized.

"It's just that I've had people tell me they loved me before, and I know they did. But I think this is the first time the feeling's truly mutual."

"And?" Jack prodded gently, thumbs running gently over her cheeks.

"And it's…incredible. And I…I love you. God, I love you," she sobbed, burying her face in his neck. She was really crying now. Happy tears, sad tears…all the emotions she'd kept bottled up for so long.

Jack simply held her. He was never good with words. He knew she knew him well enough to know he didn't have a clue what to say…and that he didn't have to say anything at all.

Finally she pulled away, smiling lightly. "Thanks," she said, gazing up to his face.

"Anytime." Their eyes locked and the cool night air seemed to suddenly get a lot warmer. Sam had never felt anything close to this with Pete, and all Jack had done was look at her.

He ran his fingers gently through a lock of hair, sending shivers down Sam's spine with each stroke. "As much as I want to kiss you right now, I'm not."

Sam cocked her head, leaning into his palm. She nodded slightly.

"You're engaged and I'm still your CO."

Sam sighed, her breath tickling Jack's hand. "But that won't be for much longer."

"No?" Jack asked, his breath catching.

"No. I love Pete, but I'm not _in_ love with him. It's almost cliché, I know. In the end, I don't think I could have gone through it. It's best to end it now. I want to be with _you_." Sam closed her eyes, savoring Jack's touch on her cheek.

"Are you sure?" he prodded tenderly, tilting her chin up, gazing at her intensely.

"Yes."

"I'm an old, cynical Air Force General."

"The answer's still yes."

"I'm grumpy and have bad knees."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"My favorite color is peridot and I-"

"Love Mary Steenburgen," Sam finished for him.

"Yes, she's so hot. But there's no competition. _You_ are the most stunning, gorgeous, beautif-"

"You're making me blush."

Jack grinned, letting his hand fall to his side. "Look, I know Washington's a long way away, but it won't be for long."

"Well, there's no one better for the job," Sam replied understandingly.

"I just hope Pete doesn't stalk me," Jack chuckled.

"Don't worry about him. A lot of things, not only you, would have impaired that marriage. He'll just have to understand that. You _are not_ ruining anything we might of had. Do _not_ feel guilty about this. There are just so many things wrong with the whole situation anyway. The relationship Pete and I have is not built on trust. Ours is, and so much more. I'm ok with this. _This_ is what I want. _This_ will make me happy."

Jack smiled. It was finally happening. Unfortunately, people were going to get hurt in the process. But as Sam had said, it wouldn't have worked out anyway. Better to figure it out now than to regret it later. And though he felt bad for Pete, he was thrilled beyond belief. Samantha Carter loved him and he loved her. They would make it work.

"Okay. Sam, I just want you to know we'll take this at whatever pace you want. Whatever you want."

"Okay," she whispered softly. She tilted her head upwards. "It's a beautiful night."

Hundreds, thousands, of stars dotted the sky, shining brilliantly. The same stars and vast galaxy that had introduced them had brought them together on this night. It was fitting, Jack decided.

They found their places in the grass again, settling next to each other. "So, do you think Teal'c and Daniel are wondering where we are?" Sam asked.

Jack looked at his indiglo watch, noting the time. "Nah, we've got at least an hour before we have to worry about them."

"I love them, but good," Sam grinned, lying back in the grass.

Jack followed suit. "Until then, it's just you and me."

"And Leo."

"Ah. And Arcturus."

"And The Big Dipper."

"And a bug. Ugh." There was a slap and a giggle from Sam.

"Show a little mercy next time, Jack."

_Jack_. It had a nice ring to it, something he could definitely get used to. He'd have to remember to thank Jacob when he saw him next. Good ol' Dad had pried his way into his daughter's business. He only wanted to make sure his little girl was happy. Lacing his fingers through Sam's, that's exactly what Jack O'Neill planned to do.

A/N: That's it! I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it and they totally made my day!


End file.
